Cosas del Amor
by BABY SONY
Summary: Akane regresa después de pasar mucho tiempo en Londres, se reencuentra con su gran amiga Ukyo, pero ambas comparten algo sin ellas saberlo.


**Cosas del Amor.**

Una linda tarde de verano, en una pequeña cafetería se encontraban 2 hermosas chicas, una era alta, de cabello castaño, a media espalda y ojos color oscuro, la otra era bajita, de piel blanca, ojos color almendra y una hermosa sonrisa, de cabello negro con destellos de azul.

Ukyo y Akane habían sido amigas desde la juventud, asistieron juntas a la preparatoria y parte de la universidad, hasta que Ukyo decidió dejarla para casarse con un buen hombre, de nombre Ranma Saotome, a quien Akane no conocía, puesto que cuando su amiga Ukyo se caso, ella estaba como estudiante de intercambio en Londres, y no pudo asistir a su boda. El contacto con Ukyo se perdió y Akane solo sabia de ella por medio de los correos electrónicos que se enviaban, ya que Akane duro mucho tiempo en Londres, solo sabia que Ukyo no tenia hijos, que tenia un restaurante y nada mas. Cuando Akane regreso de Londres, conoció a un hombre que le llamo la atención, era alto, de ojos azul-grisáceo, de tez morena y cabello negro azabache atado en una trenza, su nombre: Ranma Saotome, quien tenia una hermosa relación con la chica de cabello negri-azul, desde hacia ya 2 meses

Ukyo nunca le dio detalles de su esposo a su amiga Akane, no sabia su nombre ni como era físicamente, pero ella no obligo a su amiga Ukyo que le dijera todo sobre el, así que ese día se vieron en la cafetería, y el esposo de Ukyo las alcanzaría después.

-Hola Ukyo! ¿Cómo estas?

-Akane! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo haz estado?

Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y pronto tomaron asiento y pidieron un te helado y una ensalada.

-Akane, cuéntame, como es Londres.

-Ay Ukyo! Es hermosa, no puedo describirla, el ambiente es tan agradable y la gente es muy amable, me fue muy bien en la escuela, y ahora ya la termine, ahora si soy toda una psicóloga.

Le respondió Akane a su amiga, quien la escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo.

-Pero… ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo te va en tu matrimonio? ¿Acaso tu esposo no va a venir?

El rostro de Ukyo dejo ver una inmensa tristeza, y Akane lo noto, así que le tomo la mano y trato de consolarla.

-Ukyo… ¿estas bien?

-Akane… las cosas en mi matrimonio no van del todo bien ¿sabes?

**Amiga, tengo el corazón herido, el hombre que yo quiero se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, llorando de impotencia, no puedo retenerlo…**

-Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso Ukyo? Vamos, no hay problema que no tenga solución.

**Amiga, mientras quede una esperaza, tu tienes que luchar por ese amor, si el es hombre de tu vida, no te des nunca por vencida, que vale todo si se lucha por amor…**

-No lo se Akane, últimamente ha estado muy extraño conmigo, lo siento diferente, ya no se comporta como antes, casi no pasa tiempo en la casa.

**¿Cómo puedo hacer?**

-No se que hacer Akane, dime ¿Qué hago?

**Entrega todo…**

-Dale todo de ti, no se, dedícale mas tiempo, salgan a pasear, lo que sea.

**Todo se lo di…**

-Akane… yo le di todo de mi, pero tu sabes que tengo que trabajar para salir adelante, no es que el no haga nada, pero… el restaurante es todo lo que tengo y…

**Inventa un modo…**

-Entonces… traten de tener una segunda luna de miel, o… no se Ukyo, la verdad yo no tengo problemas con mi novio, siempre tratamos de mantener la llama de la pasión encendida.

**No es posible que se pueda querer más…**

-Amiga… no creo que se pueda querer más de lo que lo quiero, yo le he dado lo mejor de mí.

-Ukyo, no seas tonta, no pienses esas cosas, no hay que pensar negativamente, si piensas así, entonces si lo vas a perder.

**Pensando así lo perderás…**

-Pero… tengo miedo Akane, tengo mucho miedo de perderlo, y ¿si se va?

**¿Y si el se va?**

-No pienses en eso amiga, busca la manera de reconquistarlo, si no lo intentas lo vas a perder.

**Lo habrás perdido.**

Ukyo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Akane la consolaba.

**¿Qué me quedara?**

Akane, y si lo pierdo ¿Qué va a ser de mi? ¿Qué me va a quedar después de el?

**Lo que haz vivido.**

-Pues solo tendrás el bello recuerdo de lo que vivieron juntos.

**Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.**

-Akane, todo lo que me aconsejas, no me hace sentirme mejor, pero… gracias por hacerlo amiga.

**Son cosas del amor…**

-¿Sabes? no entiendo que pasa con el, acaso será… ¿Qué tiene a otra?

**Amiga yo no se que esta pasando, ¿será que habrá encontrado otra mujer? Ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia la siento por las noches, rechaza mi presencia…**

-No lo se Ukyo, tal vez lo haz descuidado, tal vez ya no lo buscas íntimamente, y toda la tensión del restaurante y la casa, todo se ha convertido en rutina para ti, y eso lo hace alejarse de ti.

**Amiga, ¿no será que haz descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor?, quizás la casa la rutina, se ha convertido en tu enemiga, y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error…**

-Entonces ¿Qué hago Akane?

**¿Cómo puedo hacer?**

-Ya te lo dije Ukyo, entrégale todo.

**Entrega todo.**

-Pero ya le he dado todo de mí.

**Todo se lo di…**

-Entonces busca otra opción.

**Inventa un modo.**

-Pero es imposible quererlo mas, ya no puedo.

**No es posible que se pueda querer más…**

-Deja de pensar estupideces Ukyo.

**Pensando así lo perderás.**

-¿Y si se va? ¿Si se aleja de mi para siempre?

**¿Y si el se va?**

-Todo habrá acabado amiga, no hay más opción.

**Lo habrás perdido.**

-¿Entonces a mi que me va a quedar?, ¿olvido y ya?

**¿Qué me quedara?**

-Solo quedara el recuerdo de todo lo que paso entre ustedes amiga, eso es lo que te va a quedar.

**Lo que haz vivido.**

-Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor Akane, al contrario, me hiere mucho.

**Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor…**

En ese momento Ranma llegaba a la cafetería donde Ukyo lo había citado para conocer a su famosa amiga, y cual fue la sorpresa de el al ver que su esposa platicaba nada mas y nada menos que con su amante Akane, y esta ultima lo miro acercarse y esbozo una bella sonrisa.

-Mi novio esta aquí…

Ukyo volteo hacia donde Akane miraba y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de su amado esposo, quien se quedo paralizado.

-Ranma…

Fue lo único que los labios de Ukyo pudieron pronunciar, y Akane comprendió que sucedía.

-Ukyo… no me digas que Ranma es tu esposo.

La chica de cabello castaño miro a su amiga con mirada triste y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Akane, Ranma es mi esposo, pero puedo ver que tambien es tu novio…

-Ukyo, te juro que yo no lo sabia, yo creí que… bueno el nunca me dijo que era casado y…

Ukyo tomo a su amiga de la mano, y se la apretó fuertemente pero sin enojo, y después hablo.

-Descuida Akane, creo que yo lo he perdido, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer, tu misma me lo dijiste… solo me quedara el recuerdo de nosotros 2, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada con tigo, mas bien lo estoy conmigo misma. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo amiga.

La chica se levanto de la silla y camino hacia donde estaba Ranma, se detuvo frente a el y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Adiós Ranma… les deseo que sean muy felices, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

En ese instante Ukyo desapareció del lugar dejando a Akane y a Ranma mirándose fijamente, sorprendidos, pero con verdadero amor, solo tendrían que llevar las cosas con calma, y asimilar lo ocurrido

Tiempo después Akane se caso con Ranma, vivían muy felices y Akane le dedicaba todo su tiempo a su esposo y el se dedicaba a cuidar a su esposa y a su pequeña hija que estaba por nacer, mientras Ukyo y Akane seguían teniendo contacto, ya que Ukyo no quiso perder la amistad de Akane, pues ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Tiempo después Ukyo conoció a un buen hombre de nombre Ryoga, se caso con el y no volvió a cometer el mismo error que con Ranma.

**Son cosas del… amor.**

FIN.

Que les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado, la verdad es que ya tenia ganas de hacer un songfic de esta canción, no se, me gusta mucho y aquí esta el resultado, la canción se llama **Amiga Mía** y la cantan **Ana Gabriel** y **Vicky Karr**, esta muy buena. Bueno sin más que decir, besos.


End file.
